Why?
by PrettyGirlRocks
Summary: The writer of HANDCUFFS is back with more Jalex! This is good! Takes place after Justin graduated highschool. Alot happens between Justin and Alex and neither knows why. Read to find the answer! Bad summary but awesome story! Read and Review!


**A/N: I know a lot of you wanted me to write another Jalex story! Well I finally did and I think you guys are going to love it! Hope you do and please review! Chelsea(from Minute Men) is in this along with Nick Jonas but make no mistake…it is a Jalex!!!~prettygirlrocks**

************

Why

By prettygirlrocks

She's really nice, kind, and her smile lights up a whole room. Her blue eyes are beautiful and her blond hair flows effortlessly down her back. She treats him good and he is obviously happy with her.

So why can't she be happy for him?

She's only met the girl on a couple of occasions but each time she sees them together they seemed to have grown even closer. She wonders if they are doing the nasty but after looking over Chelsea's neat, clean figure she decides that it's not likely.

She hates the way things have changed with her and her brother since he started college. Their constant bickering, something that she lived for, has slowly stopped in fact it seemed that talking all together between the two siblings had stopped. Even though he attended the local college 20 minutes away they seldom saw each other and when they did, it wasn't the same. She hates that.

She graduates a couple of years later and he is there taking pictures of her happily. Chelsea is not with him for once and for some reason this seems to change things for them. He is laughing and joking with her just like he used to and they even get into an argument over who rocked the ugly graduation robes the best. He tells her he's proud of her and she can't help the tear that falls from her left eye as she hugs him because that is all she ever wanted, to make him proud.

He holds her close and the siblings just stand there for a moment because it has truly been too long since they have been anywhere close to the siblings they use to be. When they break apart Justin gives her a look of sorrow and she smiles a small smile at him. He's sorry for all the time they have wasted growing apart and she knows this. She's sorry too.

He wraps an arm around her shoulder and squeezes it promising that they will be the close siblings that they were before and she leans in to his shoulder. She believes him.

Summer is very weird for her. She spends a lot of time with her family….and with Justin. She also spends a lot of time with Chelsea and Justin. It is a little weird she admits, why she doesn't know. Chelsea is a sweet girl but she just can't bring herself to like her, she can't bring herself to dislike her either. She is indifferent towards the seemingly perfect being.

They are very affectionate towards each other. Justin and Chelsea. They hold hands in public all the time and his hand is constantly wrapped around her waist. They kiss occasionally and she has to look away and pretend that it doesn't bother her. But it does and she can't figure out for the life of her why.

It's fall when Chelsea leaves for France to study abroad. It is hard on Justin. Chelsea has become a constant in his life and now she will be gone for a whole semester. He doesn't know how he will make it alone, but he's not alone, he has Alex.

She starts college along with him. Their parents are ecstatic when they decide to get an apartment together. They think it will be good bonding for them. The apartment is small, two bedrooms, a kitchen/dining room, one bathroom and a small living room area. He tells Chelsea about it over the phone one night but she doesn't sound too excited. He doesn't know why.

Living with her is hell. She hogs the bathroom, taking hours to get ready and she uses all the hot water. She's super cranky in the morning and her loud music keeps him up at night. They argue all the time but she always uses her 'little sister' charms to win him over. At least that's what he thinks it is.

On Saturdays they stay up and watch movies together. They cuddle together and just enjoy each others company. It's something they both look forward to, they don't know why. He works on the week days to earn money to pay the rent, some of it he saves. She doesn't work because he doesn't want her to, so she finds other ways to keep herself occupied when classes are over and he is away, like tidying up the apartment. On Sunday afternoons they take strolls in the park together and when they reach the bench in the center, they sit and they talk about their week. Things have gotten so good between them. They are closer than ever.

One Friday she decides to surprise him with dinner. She slaves over the stove to make him his favorite dishes but she ends up burning up the macaroni and the apple pie. When he gets home he is welcomed by a crying Alex. She is sitting on the kitchen floor bawling her eyes out and he can make out some of her words. "Sorry….big mess…I tried…failure….sorry."

He squats down and picks up her chin forcing her to look up at him. He can't help the smirk forming on his face because he finds all of this extremely amusing. He wipes at her tears and she stares at him pitifully her bottom lip jutted out. He brushes her cheek telling her that everything looks great and she has to laugh at his horrible attempt to make her feel better. He even goes as far as to shove a spoonful of burnt macaroni in his mouth and Alex can't believe how far her brother would go just to make her happy. She is overcome with happiness and she throws her arms around his shoulders instantly. He is shocked by her gesture but his hands still manage to wrap around her small frame.

She leans back to kiss him softly on the cheek and then her lips are pressed to his. She doesn't know why she did that and she pulls away shocked, running to her room while mumbling over and over again 'I'm sorry'. They never bring it up, ever. But it changed things.

Her birthday comes a month later and she is so excited! She is 19 today! Justin has been secretive all week so she just knows that something big is being planned and she loves surprises. When she gets to their apartment there is a big white box on their doorstep. She opens it to find a beautiful red dress with a note on it. Wear me. She can hardly contain her excitement as she runs to the bathroom.

When he comes to the apartment later on that night his breath catches at the sight before him. She looks even more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. She is a sight to behold and he can't seem to stop staring at her.

She blushes as she watches him stare openly at her and her eyes take in the black suit he is wearing. "You clean up very well," she lets out, finally breaking the silence and he blinks his eyes at her regaining his composure.

"Thanks," he says smiling sweetly at her. "And you," his hands open up for her. "You look absolutely breathtaking," he finishes as he admires her black locks that are now curled to perfection.

The smile that appears on her face makes him melt inside. He is so happy that he was able to put it there. She walks into his embrace allowing him to hold her for a moment before they break apart. He holds his arm out for her to take, "She'll we?" She giggles at him wrapping her arm around his offered one and they are out.

They take a 30 minute helicopter ride to her surprise to a French restaurant. She can't help but wonder how he is paying for all of this but she doesn't say anything. She doesn't want to ruin her, so far perfect birthday.

They walk into the restaurant arm in arm and the receptionist compliments on how cute of a couple they are. They smile at each other and then at her. Neither of them corrects the receptionist, they don't know why.

He can't keep his eyes off of her the whole meal. She is nervous around him and she can't figure out why. He is making her feel so strange and this whole night is just so strange to her, but that doesn't mean she isn't enjoying it.

He orders for her and actually treats her to a glass of wine. They make small conversation as his hand brushes hers every so often. She thanks him for the perfect birthday and he tells her he would do anything for her. They are staring at each other now and she can't bring herself to look away from him. She doesn't know what is happening to her but suddenly things are starting to make so much sense to her.

They walk out of the restaurant hand in hand 50 minutes later and they are dead to the world. There is a carriage waiting outside for them and she squeals and jumps into his arms planting a kiss on his cheek before they climb aboard to enjoy the ride.

They snuggle under a blanket together as the wind blows softly in the night. She knows they are in some part of New York but she doesn't care to ask him exactly where. It doesn't matter as long as they are together. She places sweet pecks on his lips during the whole 30 minutes of the carriage ride. He doesn't complain. He doesn't know why.

The carriage takes them all the way home but they don't even reach the door before their lips are meshed together in a searing kiss. They both know this is wrong but somehow none of that matter's at all. All that matter's is them and what they want right now; which is each other.

They finally make it inside their apartment but don't get further than the living room floor. He is kissing her neck fervently and she is running her hands through his hair lovingly. "You are so beautiful," he moans as he continues his ministrations on his sister and all she can do is moan at his sweet words.

She is wondering when things changed between them so drastically. When did she develop such strong, non-platonic feelings for her brother? Then she realizes the attraction was always there, being around him so much only made it grow stronger.

They both need this. They both have to have this. They have to have each other. He strips her naked so quickly she can barely believe it and she moves to do the same to him. In no time at all they are both naked, skin against skin, brother against sister. They have never felt so great.

They don't even have time to admire each other's body because they are in such a hurry. He is in such a hurry to be inside her. His hands move in-between her legs and he feels her wet pussy, slipping a finger inside and smiling at the moan he receives. He can't believe he is doing this to her.

She is soaking wet and ready for him to be inside her. Her hand moves down and grabs his shaft positioning it to enter her as he moves over her. He leans down and slides his tongue into her mouth, ravishing it one more time before he moves away. She moans as he sinks into her. He doesn't have a condom and but she could care less. She knows that she should but she just can't bring herself to reason right now.

He has broken past her hymen and she feels some pain for a couple of minutes but thankfully it is quickly gone. He is pushing in and out of her and groaning every time their skin touches. "Oh my gosh Alex, I can't believe I am inside you." He gasps as he continues to move inside her.

She moans at his words because she can't believe it either. She can't believe her brother is inside her. She can't believe they have taken things so far. She is moaning constantly because he feels so good inside her and when his hands move to her breast and grab at them she moans even louder. She is so glad that they have their own apartment because she can be as loud as she wants. "Justin, oh Justin please don't stop." She is so close she can feel her orgasm coming.

He moves faster and deeper inside her and her muscles tighten around him instantly, milking his shaft for all it is worth. He cums inside her with a grunt spewing loads and loads of cum into her and she moans as her orgasm subsides. They fall asleep arm in arm.

He doesn't get her pregnant luckily and they start to use condoms after that. They are inseparable the rest of the semester. They fuck like rabbits whenever they get the chance and they wouldn't have it any other way. She is falling in love with her brother and it feels amazing, yet she can't help but feel like things are too good to be true.

It is New Years Eve when he hears from Chelsea again. He had almost completely forgotten about her. He is at their childhood home along with Alex. They are celebrating with their family. He had snuck off to kiss Alex a happy new year and have a quick fuck in the closet before he got her phone call. She is coming back tomorrow, so sudden. He is happy she is coming back and yet still he is a little disappointed, he doesn't know why.

He doesn't tell Alex about Chelsea's arrival until the next morning. He knew he wasn't getting any last night otherwise. She is silent when she hears the news. All she can do is nod. She feels indifferent about Chelsea coming back. She doesn't know what to think.

They go to pick her up at the airport a couple of hours later and she runs into Justin's arms showering him with kisses. Alex has to turn and walk away. Before she hated seeing them together…but now she can't stand it. There is nothing she can do about it though. Things are even more awkward between the girls. The contempt that she has for Chelsea is even stronger now and she can't help but feel as if her feelings are returned this time around.

Chelsea and Justin spend the rest of the day together and when he comes home to Alex, he sheds all his clothing before hopping into bed, and they fuck.

This goes on for the rest of the week until Saturday night. She is cuddled up watching a movie by herself when he comes in and sits beside her. He tries to plant a kiss on her cheek but she moves away. She's not angry; she doesn't really know what she is. All she knows is that she doesn't want to be around him right now. He wants to know what's wrong so she tells him.

"I never see you anymore." He thinks this is ridiculous because he sees her every day and he says so. She just scoffs at him.

"No, you don't. You fuck me ever night….you see her everyday." He can see the hurt in her eyes as she stares back at him.

"Is that all I'm worth to you? A good fuck?" Her words sting him and he can't believe she would ever say something like that.

"No baby, no" he wraps his arms around her and she reluctantly gets pulled into him again. "You mean everything to me and you are worth everything to me. You know that."

She wants to believe his words but his actions aren't corresponding to them. She pauses before whispering. "Then why do you spend so much time with her and not me?"

He thinks about it for a minute but he doesn't know why, so he tells her so. She looks down for a moment before getting up and walking away from him into her bedroom. She hasn't slept in her bedroom since that night and he doesn't know what to think. She doesn't say another word to him that night. She isn't mad at him, but she does realize that she is disappointed.

A month later and nothing changes. But something does change the next week. Alex introduces Justin to her new boyfriend, Nick. He has curly brown hair and he plays the guitar. Justin can't stand him. He knows that Alex is just using him to make him jealous. He knows this and yet it still works, why, he doesn't know.

He snaps when he finds Alex and Nick together in her bedroom. Her shirt is off and he knows he should have knocked but he doesn't care because right now he is livid. He throws Nick out instantly letting out all sorts of threats to be put into affect if he ever came around again.

He can't even bring himself to look at her he is so angry. He can't believe she would let him touch her like that. He was supposed to be the only one touching her like that! That night he fucks her long and hard. He wants to show her who she belongs to. It's been a month since they have had sex and she threatens to never be with him again if he doesn't break up with Chelsea.

He cums inside her and she lets out three words he never thought he would hear. "I love you."

The next day he breaks up with Chelsea but he knows why this time, because his sister is in love with him, and he is in love with her too.

*****

**Hope you loved it! Had a blast writing it! Please Review! Much love! ~prettygirlrocks**


End file.
